Nightmares
by MadCatta
Summary: Scott had always comforted his brother. And now the time has come for Jamie to return the favour. May be awful...


**Disclaimer: I really don't think AH lays on the angst this much so… yeah, not mine.**

**Sorry, I just really wanted to write something about the Five, and I'm a sucker for angst… and Scott mixed in? Hells yeah!! xD And I do know this isn't my best... if you know my writings, I'm just getting used to this whole serious-thing... it's scary! **

* * *

Jamie had always had nightmares. All through his life, every so often he and his brother would both be woken up by Jamie's high-pitched scream or, as he grew older, a shaky moaning yell. From the age when the twins began to be left to their own devices, maybe from about four onwards, Scott would be there to reassure him. At that young an age that simply consisted of his brother moving in to sleep next to him, his presence simply soothing him and calming him down. As they got older, Scott got better at comforting his brother. Jamie would wake up from a world of fake-armed monsters and falling down into a grave to see his brother's face, hearing him speak slowly and softly, Jamie calming down and becoming aware of the words – _"Jay, everything's ok, I'm here, you're safe, Just look at me, right? Breathe in and out with me, that's all that matters..."_ - and his breathing slowed and the panic slowly left him, having Scott stay awake whilst Jamie tried to fall back to sleep.

Jamie always did feel pretty bad when he saw the bags under his brother's eyes, but Scott was always quick to assure him that he was ok and it didn't matter. Just another thing that Scott did for his assumed younger brother.

As they got older, the dreams changed. The violence started for Scott and Jamie, and with Don and Marcie one of the twins was hit at least every week, and Jamie's nightmares turned to men beating the two of them to a pulp, or being locked up in a room alone, or hanging off the world from a blade of grass. Jamie'd wake, face often wet, and Scott would be holding his face and breathing slowly and calming Jamie with quiet words, looking after his brother in the best way possible.

* * *

It was a stifling hot night, not even a slight breeze in the air. Despite the weeks Matt and Richard had spent in Peru already, the heat of the nights still were somewhat of a shock to them. Not to Pedro though, and not to the twins, who were used to the heat of the deserts in Nevada. Most nights it was quiet all around, with the occasional noise from Matt or Richard, or the professor if she was still working. But the twins would rarely be heard.

A low, strangled moaning noise was coming from Scott's bed. Jamie woke up fast, unused to noise at night. He sat upright and switched a light on. Scott was jerking in his sleep as he often did since Silent Creek, but his face was pale and he had a very sweaty sheen. Scott released a whimper and cried out, twitching and pulling his body together. Jamie waited a few seconds before Scott cried out again and Jamie jumped up out of bed.

He murmured his brother's name quietly and quickly. Scott shrank from his touch, his face turning terrified. Jamie took hold of his shoulders and shook him gently. With a sharp gasp, Scott awoke. He was breathing heavily and erratically, shaking and still sweating. The words came from a memory…

"It's ok, I'm here and you're safe, everything's ok. Just look at me, 'kay? Breathe in and out, that's all that matters…"

Soon - Jamie wasn't quite sure how long it had been since he'd woken up – Scott was breathing normally and was calmer again. Jamie smiled at his brother, who returned it briefly and with a haunted look in his eyes.

"It's ok, Scott," whispered Jamie. Scott looked at Jamie and nodded. He whispered something very softly back, Jamie could barely hear it.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Jamie shook this off. After all the years Scott had done the same for him, Jamie felt it was only what Scott had earned.**

**So do share your opinion. I likey them, likey a lot.**

**Ta ta!**

**Cait x**


End file.
